


Dancing lights

by lostinthebluestorm



Series: The ways of love [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthebluestorm/pseuds/lostinthebluestorm
Summary: Chloe lies to Nadine about a job and they end up in Finland, on New Year's Eve, watching the auroras inside a glass igloo.
Relationships: Chlodine, Chloe Frazer & Nadine Ross, Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Series: The ways of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Dancing lights

The two of them were after something “really big”, as Chloe said at the start of their trip. The job of their lives, she said. A dream coming true, she told Nadine after that.

But it was a lie.

It was so f*cking cold there. Yeah, she was in Scotland and other places, but – That was so different. The cold was buried in her bones for many clothes she wore.

But it wasn’t that bad, right? Well, Nadine for sure hates this cold weather, but... Chloe’s was smiling. And it was a true smile, with so much happiness and joy that she didn’t complain.

And even with that red coat Chloe was stunning. ‘She could use a garbage bag to wear and she would be stupidly beautiful.’

Maybe wasn’t that bad, huh?

It was. She was blinded by a scarf that Chloe put around her eyes.

“Come on, China, were very close to our destination...” Chloe said, with a smile lighting up her face.

“Be careful, Frazer. Don’t let me die...” Nadine said with a worried tone dancing between her words.

“Frazer? Are we at that point again?” She asked, rising one of her eyebrows and looking at her. It seemed that she lost a bit of that happiness she had with that simple word. “Come on, I told you I was sorry about this weather... But you know, I can’t do anything about it, I’m not a sorcerer or something like that to change it whenever I want... And I told you this is a surprise for you...”

“Huh? Sorry, I didn’t want to sound harsh. But I don’t want to die, you know? I was just worried.”

“Come one, Nad. You won’t die... This beauty can’t leave this world so soon. You have to make some more noise yet.” She winked at Nadine and started to walk again, with that happiness again and something more that Nadine didn’t know how to describe it because she couldn’t see her eyes yet.

But that was her magic, right?

You may know some things about Chloe, but you could never know what's going on in her head. She always ends up surprising you, she will always have that aura of mystery... And that charming essence.

“Okay, but be careful, Chloe...” Nadine told her after all.

Chloe just smiled more hearing her name again.

After a several minutes more, they finally arrived at her destination: a building in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by snow and forest... And was that a tower with a glass dome?

“Chloe...?” She asked softly, putting one oh her hands in her shoulders. “Can I take this shit off now?”

“Nope, you can’t” With a brightly smile, Chloe looked at Nadine. She was trying to look like an angel.

And she was failing, because she can’t see her yet.

“What are we doing here? What’s this place?”

“Relax, you’ll live longer. Stay here, okay?” That was all she said before going inside the building.

“You know, I thinking’s I’m trusting you so much... Come on, let me see where we are...” But she was talking alone.

After a several minutes, Chloe came back and grabbed her by her arm before starting to walk again.

“I’ll show you, China, what are we doing here... We are close.”

“I’m trying my best to not kicking your ass, Frazer.”

“Ross, shut up. You’re ruining the moment again.” And Nadine was silent. “That’s so much better...”

At least Nadine knew they were in the snow, surrounded by forest... And nothing more, because she saw nothing since before leaving the plane. Where did they go? Why so much secrecy? She wasn’t in control and hated it.

“Be careful with your– Oh, come on!” Before she could tell her, Nadine hit something with her head.

“You could say something!”

“I tried, but you were already hitting it...” Nadine heard her laugh.

“Come on, take this off...”

“What exactly, Nad? The scarf of all of your clothes? Aw, you’re blushing...”

“Shut up.”

“Okay, I’ll take the scarf, but close your eyes a few moments more. Just wait a bit, Nadine...” And as she said, Chloe removed the scarf from her eyes.

Chloe moved Nadine a little, to place her better, and then dropped their backpacks aside before placing herself beside Nadine.

“Okay, look now to the sky...”

And Nadine did what she said.

And she ran out of words.

In the night sky that the glass igloo showed, a magnificent and splendid aurora was projected. Its characteristic colours were the only thing that illuminated that night cloak. She danced freely as if nothing and no one could stop her. She was free and beautiful...

Like Chloe.

“Oh my…” She said softly, as if her words could make that image break into a thousand pieces.

"Happy New Year, Nadine..." With the same delicacy Chloe told her those words.

“Chloe…” She began to say, but didn’t know what to say. She looked at Chloe, with a huge smile adorning her face, with a sparkle in her eyes that she rarely had... With an unequaled happiness inside.

"I thought this was a good way to say goodbye and start next year..” The half Indian girl said while she took two glasses of champagne, then give one to Nadine. "I hope you liked the surprise... See how it was nothing dangerous?" After saying those words with a small laugh, Chloe took a small drink from her drink.

"I don't know if I trust you... Is this the only surprise or do you plan to throw snow tomorrow to wake me up?" Nadine told her, also letting out a little laugh before drinking from her glass.

"That depends on you, China..." Chloe winked before turning her gaze to the sky above them.

The lights danced without fear of anything.

And Nadine thought she should also dance freely, at least that night.

She took both of their glasses and set them aside, then took a few steps towards Chloe.

Nadine didn't know if it was the right thing, if she was wrong, but she wanted to do it... Now it seemed to be the right time.

The woman brought one of her hands to one of Chloe's, who looked at her without understanding what she intended to do. She caressed her skin, noticing the nervousness of the opposite, ended up grabbing her hand with love.

"I hope I don't win snow tomorrow to wake up..." Soft and delicate words came out of her mouth.

Other small steps, less distances between them. Chloe looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes that she had never seen before.

And she did, Nadine danced freely with those lights.

The distance was reduced to a minimum. Nadine brought her lips to the opposite to join them in a soft and delicate kiss after taking her by the chin. Chloe didn't expect that reaction from her, but she didn't dislike it at all.

Chloe's lips were soft and warm, electrifying to the touch and instantly addictive. Nadine didn't want to forget that feeling, she didn't want to have to hide her desires to caress her skin again, to try her kisses, to want to get lost in the curves of her skin and her smiles... And she promised herself that she would never do it again from that moment.

She would never again hide her desire to kiss Chloe, to want to touch her skin, to always want to be by her side... And she sealed her promise with that kiss and that final congratulation.

"Happy New Year, Frazer... For a year full of auroras that dance freely...”


End file.
